


A War Worth Fighting

by ShatteredDreams



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredDreams/pseuds/ShatteredDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ladies first!" She smiled as she moved toward the bowl, I could feel my hands ball into a fist and when I glanced at them they hand turned white. Aphrodite reached in and noticed one sticking up more then the rest, she decided on that one and pulled it out. Standing in front of the microphone she slowly opened the envelope.</p><p>  "Bianca di Angelo!"  I let out an odd noise and turned to see the crowd part for my sister. No, no, no, no! I run to the isle she is walking down. </p><p>  "Bianca!" I try to yell, but I am shoved back to my spot, trembling, as Bianca takes her place to the left of Aphrodite. Aphrodite just smiles sweetly and walks to the boy's bowl and this time she ignores the one sticking up and instead dips her hand in and shuffles it around before choosing one. She moves right back to her spot and opens it more quickly.</p><p>  "Nico di Angelo!" The crowd is parting for me now, Bianca is screaming and crying, I can hear her now. I obediently walk up and stand to Aphrodite's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reaping- Nico

I woke up feeling cold. Bianca wasn't in her usual place by me, so I was startled at first. I thrashed around and pulled off the thing covers we used to keep warm. Then it hit me, today was the Reaping Day. I had managed to go 2 years without being drawn, Bianca 4, but we both had our names in multiple times, even with Bianca's hunting, and gardening we still barely managed to make it through the year food-wise. I looked around frantically for Bianca, had we been finally discovered and she was taken first? 

"Shh, Piccolo, I am fine, I am here, I got us some berries for breakfast." I calmed at the sound of her voice, no, we hadn't been discovered yet. Bianca and I had been living as orphans for 2 years now, we lived on the outskirts of the boundaries to District 12, so we were never bothered unless it was Reaping Day. Our mother had died being struck by a lightning bolt 2 summers ago, after being fired from her job as helper for the baker. She left us a small amount of money that we used for the first few weeks to eat with, then Bianca began hunting, she sold small animals or traded them for seeds for our garden or for clothes. We owned 1 nice outfit each, that we wore on one day out of the entire year. I shudder from the cold, it in mid-spring, and the snow still has piles every here and there. 

Bianca silently pulls the blankets over my shoulders and holds the hand-weaved basket full of berries out to me. I gratefully take a handful and munch on them slowly. I tried to think positively, saying in my mind that neither me nor Bianca would be reaped and we would be safe, life would continue on and maybe when Bianca starts training me to hunt this summer, I can take over that and she can get a job in the village. Life would be better for the two of us. Then the negative thoughts came, what if Bianca was reaped, even with the sword practice we had been giving each other for the past 3 years, even with the bit of archery she knew, was there any chance she would survive? And what if he was reaped, he had no chance to win, he wasn't useful enough to be in any groups and he could only swing a sword and set traps. He was weak and had no muscle...

"Come on, let's wash." Bianca whispered, she led me to the kitchen where there already heated water and nice soap. The soap must have been recently traded for, since we had run out last week. I quickly bathed first, washing my hair thoroughly, under Bianca's orders. After she was done bathing she braided her hair and put it in a bun and ran a hand-carved comb through my hair after trimming it a bit so it didn't reach my shoulders anymore. She put on a dark blue dress that contrasted well with her dark eyes, while I put on black dress pants and a white button-down. By that time it was time for the ceremony.

We walked up and separated after getting our finger pricked. I stood with the other 14 year old guys and waited. I stood for about 15 minutes before a lady with long, curly neon pink hair that didn't contrast well with her red and blue makeup. She wore a ridiculous blue dress with a large pink flower that had red feathers stuck up from the perch on her shoulder to her forehead. She mentioned about how excited she was to pick the boy and the girl tributes this year and we watched a video that was stupid and we had all seen too many times. Then all us perked up when she began to talk about reaping.

"Ladies first!" She smiled as she moved toward the bowl, there I could feel my hands ball into a fist and when I glanced at them they hand turned white. Aphrodite reached in and noticed one sticking up more then the rest, she decided on that one and pulled it out. Standing in front of the microphone she slowly opened the envelope.

"Bianca di Angelo!" I let out an odd noise when Aphrodite says her name and I turn to see the crowd part for my sister, she looks shocked and scared. No, no, no, no! I run to the isle she is walking down, she turns when she hears a shuffle of the feet from the Peacekeepers that are already coming at me. 

"Bianca!" I try to yell, but I am shoved back to my spot, trembling, as Bianca takes her place to the left of Aphrodite. I catch Bianca's eyes and she nods, she wants me to stay strong, but I can't! I look back to Aphrodite my eyes begin to water. Aphrodite just smiles sweetly and walks to the boy's bowl and this time she ignores the one sticking up and instead dips her hand in and shuffles it around before choosing one. She moves right back to her spot and opens it more quickly.

"Nico di Angelo!" The crowd is parting for me now, Bianca is screaming and crying, I can hear her now and if I wasn't so shocked I would be crying and screaming too. I obediently walk up and stand to Aphrodite's right. 

"Are you two siblings?" She asks looking at me, Bianca is crying too hard to answer. I can't speak so I just nod and she smiles and pats our backs and the next thing I know we are led off of the stage and into rooms where visitors can see us before we are sent to our deaths. But no one comes to see me or Bianca because all we had was each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico barely remembered what had happened by the next morning. Or was it the next... day? He sat up only to realize he was in a strange bed. Then it hit him. The reaping, the crying and then the boarding the train. Bianca had refused to look at him, every time she did she burst into tears. He didn't blame her for it either. Nico sat up and immediately felt dizzy, he didn't like the train already and he barely remembered any of the traveling on it. The wallpaper they had plastered up was a bright yellow that hurt his eyes, it was only dawn, but when he made his way to the dining car he was surprised to see the Aphrodite was there along with their trainer.... Persephone. She was a vicious lady who had won 15 years ago at the age of 14 years old. She had won by setting many traps around the Savannah arena, then she hid and only came out for food, her traps killed a total of 8 out of the 23 that had died. She was the only victor in District 12. 

Nico wondered where Bianca was, but his thoughts were abruptly cut short when Bianca came into the room, huffing. "When do we start talking our game plan?" She said before grabbing a plate and sitting down. Her voice almost growled and Persephone clicked her tongue in anger. Nico was shocked by how vicious Bianca looked. 

"Well, tip number one, cut the attitude sweetheart." Aphrodite said, not removing her gaze from her scrambled eggs and breakfast pastry. Nico snorted in amusement and settled down next to Bianca before loading his plate with anything that was close. Fluffy biscuits, rich jam, jelly-filled pastries, and so much more that Nico couldn't even explain. 

"Agreed." Nico looked up to see Persephone, she looked a tad bit smug about her late reply. Bianca huffed and grabbed Nico's hand under the table. Nico smiled into his cheesy omelette that was filled with bacon, ham, cheese, pepperoni, cheese and yes, cheese. Nico and Bianca couldn't really afford cheese since it was only brought by goats and cows which we owned by those that could afford one, which they couldn't. Most cheese was kept by the owner and any sold, sold for a ridiculous amount. 

"Tip number two, smile. Both of you look like you've seen ghosts! Sponsors don't choose you if you don't smile. And the last one for the time being, tip number three. Make friends, form alliances." After her speech Persephone pushed away her plate and walk out of the room. Aphrodite smiled and let out a delighted sigh. 

"She is so peachy! Always looking out for the tributes!" She giggled before pulling out a mirror and touching up her makeup. She noticed her lipstick was faded and when she realized that, after frantically searching her handbag, she had left it in her room and hurried to get it, leaving Bianca and Nico alone.

"Nico. We need to talk." Bianca murmured, letting go of his hand. "We can't do this together. I'm sorry. If I die I can't make it any harder on you." She said before leaving without another word. It took a minute to process that Bianca had just told Nico to buzz off and let her be. He remembered her sweet words yesterday, he had small hopes she would stick with him, but he was obviously wrong. He felt suddenly really angered. He stormed to his room and took a quick, ice-cold shower and changed into the clothes that had appeared on his bed, they were his normal clothes, but they were washed and smelled like roses. A typical black t-shirt and dark skinny jeans. 

"Hurry! Hurry! You two, come in here!" A voice rang into his room and he rushed into the dining car. Bianca was there and was peering out the window, so Nico did the same. There were lines of people all smiling and waving. _The Capitol_ Nico thought, awed. He waved a bit, which resulted in cheering. He was shocked and continued wavy, eventually smiling, which was weird since he hadn't smiled in years- then he realized the smile was stretched, too far. He was fake smiling and he had almost convinced himself it was real, as he was saying he hadn't smiled in years, as in since his mother had died. The train slowed to a stop and Nico and Bianca were ushered off of the train and into a building. The next thing he knew he was sitting at a table for... dinner? When had lunch been? Wait? Was that the sun setting? He was stunned by the fact that day had gone by so quickly... And that in a week or so, he would be fighting for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am considering doing a) a mountain setting, or, b) a city of ruins setting. What do you think?
> 
> P.S. Sorry for switch from first-person to third-person.
> 
> P.P.S. Sorry that this is short. I just wanted to get this chapter done.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were any spelling of grammar mistakes, thanks for reading! Feel free to make any comments on any plot ideas.


End file.
